


Lia

by ab-insula-Avalonia (AurumCalendula)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Down to Agincourt, Fanwork of Fanwork, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/ab-insula-Avalonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Seperis' series <i>Down to Agincourt</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Game of God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592838) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 



 

 

 

‘ […]An older woman in a simple black woolen dress and _palla_ , thick black hair streaked heavily with white pulled into a severe bun, is seated, rigidly erect, in a chair, while a man with matted grey hair and wearing dirt and blood streaked armor, kilt edged with dried mud, waits on one knee, red-plumed helmet tucked in the crook of his arm, head bowed.

Despite her age--she's gotta be pushing sixty at least, Dean thinks--it's impossible to think of her as old; the dark olive, fine-boned face is ageless, but the dark eyes are what strike him, still and expressionless, but it's an illusion, hiding something beneath he can't quite define. ’

 

\- Game of God, Chapter 8

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at: http://ab-insula-avalonia.deviantart.com/art/Cornelia-567789314
> 
>  
> 
> I want to do a version of this on decent paper, at some point


End file.
